Food can be prepared by hot air. An example for an apparatus using hot air to prepare food is the Philips air-based fryer. The air-based fryer is an appliance for cooking food, for example fries or chicken, wherein the heat is provided by hot air. In order to heat the food for the preparation purpose, a stream or flow of hot air is moved passing the food to heat the food, respectively the air is blown through the food containing volume for heating purposes. An apparatus like the air-based fryer can be used in the household environment, for example. An apparatus for preparing food with hot air is described in WO 2012/032449 A1. Besides the preparation of fries or chicken with hot air, it has also been shown that, for example, more delicate food such as fish can also be prepared with hot air. However, basket-like structures used for chicken or fries have been shown to provide results of the prepared food, i.e. the prepared fish, that, in terms of quality, i.e. taste and optical appearance, may still be improved.